Misunderstandings are Fun
by MaidMikuruChan
Summary: Meroko and Izumi just seem to not get enough love around here! This is just a small one-shot with the two of them doing what they do. Innuendos and arguing ensue. Rated T for Izumi's lack of self control. R&R!


**A/N:** Squee! I love this couple so much! It comes in a close first with Madoka and Nachi.

Getting to the point of this Author's Note, I wrote this a while back, then found it and decided to type it up and change it a bit.

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own _Full Moon O Sagashite_ or _Full Moon wo Sagashite_. That series belongs to **Arina Tanemura**.

(I spelled her name right without looking. So proud. xD.)

* * *

**Misunderstandings** **are** **Fun**

* * *

"Izumi!" Meroko yelled as stomped into Mitsuki's living room. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what?" Izumi asked distractedly as he flipped through the TV channels.

"This!" Meroko screeched. "Turn around and you'll see what I'm talking about!"

Izumi grumbled a few words about women and how troubling they were as he twisted round to face her. He rested his chin of the back of the couch as he studied her face. He pointed towards the garment in her hands and boredly asked, "Does it involve that bra?"

Meroko's expression turned deadly as she stomped over to her boyfriend and bent over so that her eyes would be level with his. "I go through all this trouble to find out how to show ourselves to the humans without putting us into exhaustion and you repay me by sleeping around with bimbos while I'm gone?"

Izumi let out a sigh. "Meroko, it's yours." The Shinigami adopted a thoughtful expression for a moment before asking, "Is it even possible for a Shinigami and a human to have sex?"

Meroko rolled her eyes. "No, this is not mine. I would definitely recognize it if it was!"

"Could you imagine what their children would look like?" Izumi asked, ignoring her outburst. "Or," he said, pointing a finger into the air, "what if he or she got so exhausted that they suddenly had to turn invisible again? Damn, that would suck. Especially if they hadn't been at it for very long..."

"Izumi!" Meroko screamed. "Focus, dammit!"

"Oh. The bra? I thought we went over this," Izumi replied calmly. "It is yours."

"If you insist," Meroko said as she straitened her back, "then you must be able to prove it."

Izumi looked up at her and smirked. "My pleasure," he said as he pulled himself up so that his chest was resting on the back of the couch. He reached down and pulled up her skirt.

"What are you—"

"Look at your underwear, it matches the bra," Izumi said simply before slipping back down and resting his chin where it previously was. "Therefore, it's yours."

Meroko cocked her head to the side as she looked back and forth from the underwear to the bra. "Oh..." was all the sound she made, her face turning a dark pink.

"Done freaking out, now?" Izumi asked, his tone going back into a monotonous one.

Meroko opened her mouth to snap at him, but decided to just let it go and opted for a simple nod.

"Good," Izumi said, "because this TV isn't going to watch itself." And with that he turned away from the slightly flustered Shinigami and back toward the lit screen.

Meroko's shoulders dropped slightly. "Hey, Izumi?" she piped up after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"So, when I go to Fuzuki's home," Meroko began quietly, "you definitely don't, you know..."

"I don't sleep with or touch anyone but you, Meroko," Izumi said as he picked the remote up. "If I get really lonely, though..." he said slyly.

"You better not be watching porn on Mitsuki's computer!"

Izumi chuckled. "Heh, I wouldn't use her computer for that. Paper View is pretty fulfilling when it comes to that."

Meroko's jaw dropped. "Izu—"

"Don't yell," Izumi interrupted. "You know I'm only kidding."

"Don't tell jokes that don't sound like jokes," Meroko mumbled stubbornly.

"Hey, I was gonna jump on an Edward Cullen fleshlight joke," Izumi pointed out. "You're lucky you squashed that with your porn worries."

"This conversation has gone so downhill," Meroko said as she shook her head and began walking back to their bedroom.

Takuto made his way down the hall and into the living room. "Next time you two wanna have one of your 'discussions'," he said as he pointed a finger to Izumi, "put in some censors or move it to your room."

Izumi clicked his tongue. "Just give me a list and we'll do our best to avoid the subjects."

Takuto shook his head before walking passed the Shinigami and heading into the kitchen, thinking about his appetite, which had gone MIA within seconds of listening to the couples' conversation.

* * *

**A/N:** It has been so long since I've read this series. So, I may have them OOC. I think I did fairly well with that, though.

So, as you all know, it is now time for your to Review this sucker and tell me what you think.

C'mon, click that button, you know you want to.

You know I want you to.

**Maid Mikuru Chan Out~!**


End file.
